Thick Woollen Socks
by the Azbaban Dreamer
Summary: It's New Year's Eve 1991 and Professor Dumbledore receives an unexpected gift


This is something daft that I came up with after reading the Mirror of Erised chapter in The Philosopher's Stone.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and Professor Dumbledore was pacing his office deep in thought about the Philosopher's Stone situation whilst Fawkes the Phoenix was watching him with his beady eyes. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, a snowy Owl was making its way to the window of Dumbledore's Office.

Fawkes spotted the owl and let out a musical cry jerking Dumbledore out of his thoughts and he stopped pacing as he noticed the owl at the window. With a flick of his wand, the window opened and the snowy Owl hopped into the office, a lumpy parcel attached to its' legs and Dumbledore immediately relieved the owl of its' burden.

"It is rather cold out there," He said softly to the owl. "Perhaps you would like to stay for a cup of Tea?"

The owl gave Dumbledore a mildly offended look and soared over to the plate of Mince Pies that were on Dumbledore's desk and began nibbling at one.

"Help yourself," Dumbledore chuckled as the owl finished the Mince Pie and helped itself to Dumbledore's Brandy. "It's best to keep warm. Especially on days such as this."

The owl hooted in thanks, ruffled its feathers majestically and took off and glided out the window.

"I've never met an owl with such strong will and impeccably good taste," Dumbledore muttered to Fawkes who glanced up at Dumbledore. "Now let's see what our strong-willed feathered friend has brought to us."

Dumbledore picked up the parcel and saw a note on it.

 _To Professor Dumbledore_

 _From Harry Potter_

Wondering what Harry had sent him, Dumbledore unwrapped it and a pair of thick woollen socks fell to the floor. Dumbledore picked them up, his eyes shining with tears as he remembered what he had told Harry the other night by the Mirror of Erised when Harry had asked him what he saw when he looked in the Mirror.

He knew that Harry didn't think that he was being entirely truthful but it was a truth of sorts; Alas, he had so many books that he didn't know where to put them all.

He was pleased to see Harry putting his Fathers Invisibility Cloak to good use and Harry's meeting with the Mirror although difficult to witness taught Dumbledore a lot about his character, yet he could not have him waste away in front of that Mirror dwelling on dreams that can't come true. Harry had so far heeded his advice and had stopped looking for the Mirror and had looked a lot happier as he laughed and played with the Weasley brothers.

Dumbledore had taken great lengths to make this Christmas as magical for Harry as possible. From what he had gathered, this Christmas was the first proper Christmas for the poor boy. It was something which Dumbledore deeply regretted- He had hoped that such feelings of jealousy would've been buried by now but it seemed that some wounds ran deeper than others. He only had to look to Aberforth for proof of that.

"Such a good deed by a boy with a heart so pure," Dumbledore said, holding the socks up and feeling as if he didn't deserve them.

The socks looked old- probably second hand- but it was the thought that counted. For one moment, Dumbledore wanted to shield Harry from all the pain that he would have to endure and instead take up the boys' burden for him but he quickly shook off that selfish desire.

Eventually, Harry would have to meet his destiny but for now it was important for him to experience the joys of childhood whilst he still can. Dumbledore had been watching the boy closely since he had arrived at Hogwarts and he had already shown signs of kindness and selflessness, something he would need in the trying years ahead and even as he watched Harry playing out in the snow with the Weasley boys later that day, he was pleased to see Harry have fun instead of brooding over that Mirror all the time.

He knew that Harry would be prepared when he will next see the Mirror of Erised. But for now, it was a time for joy and happiness and later that night as the School gathered in the Great Hall to ring in the New Year, Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and raised a Goblet to him in thanks.

* * *

Thank you for reading and Happy New Year.


End file.
